Some methods for sequencing DNA and RNA suffer from inaccuracies in base addition, the introduction of scars to the DNA template, and unacceptably high background noise due to the presence of a dye in the reaction that impairs the dye signal. Efficient methods for sequencing DNA and RNA are needed.